Thank You For Loving Me
by Unt0uch4bl3
Summary: Sakura Haruno didn’t need another heart break. Once or twice had been more than enough, thank you very much! But then… he had to come along. Uchiha Itachi, of all people to fall in love with.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**A/N:**** Hello everyone! This is my very first fan fiction about Naruto! I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Thank you for loving me.**

**Summary**: Sakura Haruno didn't need another heart break. Once or twice had been more than enough, thank you very much! But then… he had to come along. Uchiha Itachi, of all people to fall in love with.

* * *

"Sasuke won! Uchiha Itachi is dead," said a harsh deep voice shocking the leaf ninjas.

Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno traded nervous looks. Naruto's hands curved into fists and his blue eyes widened in surprise. A drop of sweat fell down his tired features. Sakura stared worriedly at her blond friend. She knew that even if it was the truth, that if Sasuke had really managed to kill his older brother, he must be hurt. Sasuke needed her assistance.

"Whooa! Didn't see that coming!" the orange masked Akatsuki member replied in a sarcastic tone, "NOT. It was just as I predicted…"

"Sasuke collapsed like, a second later, though. What do you say?" the other Akatsuki member, an odd looking man said as he faced the masked one, "He's probably fading fast,"

Sakura tensed and could feel her heart beat rhythm increase in a very irregular pace. Her suspicious were correct, as always. She bit her lip and stepped forward. They had no time to lose.

Kakashi was focusing on the orange masked man. He seemed strange, even for an Akatsuki member. Something about him wasn't right; he radiated great power and great chakra levels.

"YO! Aloe Vera!" Naruto shouted loosing all his tolerance, "Where the fuck is Sasuke?!"

Then something, the way the masked man stared back at Naruto caught Kakashi's attention. The silver-haired man eyes widened as he found himself staring back at another sharigan.

"I'll play with you children some other time," the orange man replied in a bored tone, "Bye bye!"

Then suddenly, they used some trick that neither of the leaf village had witnessed before, and vanished.

"WE HAVE TO GET SASUKE BEFORE THEM!" Kakashi shouted as he looked behind his shoulder to the others.

They all looked back at him quite alarmed and rather startled. Sakura was the first to move. She walked towards Naruto and placed a comforting hand on the blonds' shoulder.

"Naruto-kun," she whispered and Naruto nodded with determination flashing in his ocean eyes.

Kiba tried his best to follow Sasuke scent and at the end it finally paid off. They arrived to a complete sinister scene. Everything seemed deserted and destroyed. The air smelled like something had been burnt. It was growing darker by every minute but that didn't seem to slow them down.

Hinata glanced nervous looks at a frenetically Naruto. The blonde kept jumping and running around calling for Sasuke's name. Kakashi and the others kept searching despite of the chaos. There were rocks everywhere and the dust that was floating in the air wasn't helping either.

Sakura kept kicking stones aside, breaking them to tiny peaces making sure Sasuke wasn't stuck beneath. Then suddenly she gasped as her green eyes saw him. She quietly made her way to him and covered her mouth in horror.

His body was covered in blood and he had deep opened wounds. Some of his flesh was slightly burnt. Though she knew and her mind kept screaming that he had deserved it she couldn't stop the heavy weight in her heart.

Sasuke had finally got his revenge. Did it make him any better than his brother?

"He's not here," she shivered as she heard Kakashi defeated voice from behind her.

"NO!" Naruto shout was filled with so much pain that it cut her deeply, "SASUKEE!!"

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered sadly.

Sakura didn't bother to turn around. She didn't want them to see her tears. They didn't even seem to notice her or so she thought.

"Sakura?" Kiba asked, his voice was closer than the others, "What are you doi- Is that Itachi!?"

Sakura nodded slowly.

"OVER HERE!" Kiba shouted and turned to look at Sakura. He saw her clean her tears quickly before the others approached them.

"Itachi Uchiha," Kakashi voice echoed through the cold night.

"All… it was all because of him…" Naruto whispered bitterly between quiet sobs.

Kakashi walked over Itachi's body and bent over. His hand grabbed the Uchiha's wrist. Then the silver-haired man quickly glanced behind horrified.

"Sakura! Quick! He still has a pulse!" Kakashi said rather alarmed.

Sakura's body stiffened. She looked back at her old sensei as if he was mad.

"H-heal him?" she asked dumbfounded. Her heart was beating so fast that she was sure that everyone around her could hear it, "heal him?!" she repeated this time louder and her tone had changed. She was shocked at such request.

Kakashi looked slightly taken back at her reaction. He eyed the others for a brief second and could see the same shocked look in their faces. He sighed exasperated. Was he the only smart one around?

"Sakura-"

"Are you mad?" Naruto voice erupted interrupting Kakashi, "If she heals him… she's reversing all that Sasuke fought for!"

Kakashi head shot up towards Naruto, "Naruto, you're not-"

"It was because of him…" Naruto voice trailed on interrupting the silver-haired man again, "It was because of him that Sasuke left us in the first place! He deserves to die! He's just a killer after all…"

Sakura nodded quietly and Hinata placed herself at Naruto's side. Kiba's jaw hardened and Kakashi knew he was restraining himself to say something. Captain Yamato, however, remained quiet. His expressions unreadable.

"We don't have much time here…" Kakashi mumbled his hand still feeling Itachi's pulse, "Naruto… Sakura… I know that this will hurt you as much it will hurt me. Believe me, I want to see him dead as you do. But that's not the point right now!" Kakashi paused and stared back at Sakura, "we have no idea where Sasuke is… but we might have more chances to find out if we save Itachi's life! Think about it! What was the most precious thing to Sasuke?"

Naruto shook his head. Sakura lowered her head and bit her lip. Itachi… Sasuke's revenge. They both thought it at the same time and it hurt them. It hurt them that he's revenge was more important than them.

"Right now he has no aim in his life," Kakashi spoke cruelly as he eyed the two of them, "but as soon as it's spread that Itachi's has survived and that he's in Konoha… where will Sasuke go to?"

Sakura gasped at the sudden realization and Naruto merely nodded slowly and then smiled.

"You're right!" said the blond as his blue eyes beamed again, "you're brilliant Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi paid no mind to Naruto and instead returned his gaze towards the pink haired girl who was slowly approaching him and Itachi's body. She had tears forming in her emerald eyes as she kneeled down next to him. She was shaking slightly with mixed emotions crossing her spirit at that very moment. She was going to save a murder's life. The man who took Sasuke to seek revenge. The one who had pushed the love of her life away from them. She felt as if she was betraying Sasuke.

Her hands immediately released the famous green chakra and she started to work hard for the older Uchiha life, shrugging the feeling of betrayal away.

Everyone stood in silent as the cold night carried on without them. It seemed that they were frozen in time as their eyes paused on the kunoichi. Their hopes were lying on her hands alone.

What seemed like a whole eternity finally came to an end. Sakura was finding it hard for her to breathe as she knew her chakra was almost at its limits. She smiled and everyone found themselves smiling along. Itachi had coughed.

"Enough," Captain Yamato interrupted her. His gaze locked with Kakashi's, "She's exhausted,"

Kakashi nodded reluctantly, "I think it's enough, Sakura,"

She glanced at him and nodded slowly, "His life is not in danger anymore…" her throat was dry and her own voice sounded weird to her ears.

Naruto jumped and grinned. Kakashi forced back a smile.

"Right, let's head back to Konoha," said Kiba with a mischievously smirk.

Kakashi stood up and started to look for something in his pockets. Sakura quietly wiped the sweat off her forehead, her eyes scanning the Uchiha's face.

She frowned as she realized that he didn't look much different than Sasuke. Then suddenly she watched as his lips moved and his little brother name left his mouth in a whisper.

"S-sasuke…"

Both, she and Kakashi traded worried looks. Sakura leaned over Itachi and placed her palm on his forehead, "He's got a fever,"

"Let's hurry then,"

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Tsunade groaned angrily at a silver-haired man. Naruto looked at her pleadingly as she paced back and forth in her office.

"He is a wanted criminal after all, a missing-nin," Kakashi replied softly as he allowed himself to sit on a red-cushioned chair, "besides; he might know more than we think… he might be useful,"

Naruto hand ran over his hair, "Huh, useful for what?"

Tsunade sent an I-kill-you glare at Kakashi and then forced a smile, "Naruto, why don't you go check on Sakura?" she asked sweetly causing the blonde to narrow his eyes in suspicious.

When he didn't move all the sweetness disappeared, "NOW!"

Startled the blonde ran to the door and gave Kakashi an I-feel-sorry-for-you look before he closed the door.

"This is not looking too promising, Kakashi," she sighed as she finally sat down.

"Still no news from Jiraiya?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing yet," she frowned then she shook her head and smiled sadly, "Very well. This Uchiha problem is in your hands then,"

Kakashi nodded and thanked her. He then left the office noticing that she wished to be alone.

* * *

Sakura made sure no one was coming. She stared for brief moments to the door's number before she decided to step inside. Against her better judgment that kept telling her not to do it, she just had to make sure.

She tiptoed the whole way to his bed. Her eyes rested on his peaceful face and she wondered how a cold heartless murder could look so innocent while sleeping. Sighing she leaned forward and felt the chakra flow inside her.

It had been two days since they brought Itachi Uchiha to the hospital and the medic-nins were making no progress. She had to accelerate things if they wanted to reach Sasuke any time soon.

Immediately, the green chakra started to work on his wounds. She kept staring at every line of his face. She noticed his nose was somewhat too long and then tried to imagine his face with different kind of noses, snorting and giggling occasionally.

Then out of the blue she noticed his eyes. He had purplish ring around them and then she gasped as she realized that he had an internal bleeding in that area. Though they were closed she could sense the profundity of his injury.

Suddenly she found her hands going all the way to his face and then, just as she was about to start to heal, something had stopped her.

She gasped in horror as his hand grabbed her arm, stopping the green chakra immediately.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

* * *

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO DROP A REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You For Loving Me**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"If you're going through hell, keep going,"

* * *

_Suddenly she found her hands going all the way to his face and then, just as she was about to start to heal, something had stopped her._

_She gasped in horror as his hand grabbed her arm, stopping the green chakra immediately._

"_Don't. Touch. Me."_

_--_

Sakura gasped in surprise as she felt his cold fingers around her wrist. She immediately yanked her arm away and ended up falling on the floor in a clumsy way. The kunoichi stood up right away, fearing that he would attack her but nothing happened. Itachi Uchiha remained on the bed; his eyes were still closed giving the impression that he was still unconscious.

Biting her lower lip, she slowly approached his bed. This time she was fully aware that the Uchiha was awake and he was clearly sentient of her presence. A part of her kept telling her to turn around and leave. She was after all healing the enemy besides she didn't have permission to be there. The other part of her told her not to be frightened, that if he wished to harm her, he would have done it already.

Sighing, she focused on her chakra and returned her attention on his burned chest. Her brows wrinkled as no emotion seemed to cross the Uchiha's peaceful features. She was quite surprised that he wasn't twisting in pain like any other normal person would be at that very moment.

He didn't know how lucky he was to be alive. If she had waited any other minute, he wouldn't be probably lying on the hospital bed.

A few minutes passed and she didn't notice that he was looking at her. Itachi could see her brows wrinkle as she grew deep in thought. He wondered what she was thinking. Were his wounds that bad? He needed to play along for a while.

"How bad is it?" he asked in a monotonous tone. Sakura head shot up, her green eyes stared back at dark ones. She flinched at how they looked so alike. It was as almost as if she was staring at Sasuke, himself.

"You'll live," Sakura reply was short and simple. She could see a hint of annoyance on his face. He had been expecting an elaborated answer.

"Hn,"

"Sakura?" the pink haired kunoichi turned around, her eyes widened as she noticed Tsunade-sama standing on the door looking quite surprised to see her apprentice healing the enemy.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura exclaimed surprised, "I... decided to come check-"

"How is he?" Tsunade asked in a neutral tone and Sakura allowed herself to relax.

"He's doing well. He will be fully recovered by tomorrow," Tsunade nodded at the news and looked at the Uchiha that looked straight back at her.

Sakura stood in the middle observing. Itachi looked peaceful as ever, his dark eyes were analyzing the Hokage. Tsunade seemed to be doing the very same. However, instead of a peaceful look she had a stern and a determinate one.

"Uchiha Itachi," Tsunade spoke calmly.

"Hn," the Uchiha answered quietly and nodded slowly.

"You are a missing-nin, a traitor, a member of the Akatsuki organization, not only you have murdered innocent people but your whole clan," Sakura could have sworn that she had seen a small smirk on the Uchiha's face.

"Why don't you go straight to the point, _Hokage_," Sakura gasped at the way he pronounced Hokage. It was filled with scorn. She almost expected a furious Tsunade screaming obscenities while ripping the Uchiha's limbs apart.

Tsunade, for Sakura's dismay smiled.

"Who is it? The orange masked Akatsuki member?"

"Hmpf…" Itachi closed his eyes and Sakura took that as the end of the conversation. Tsunade sighed and controlled herself not to strangle the Uchiha.

"Why did he take Sasuke?" Sakura asked quietly.

Suddenly, Itachi sat on his bed abruptly ignoring the pain crossing his chest. He stared at the pink haired kunoichi with a furious expression. Her emerald eyes met crimson. Tsunade had adopted a defensive posture.

"What did you just say?" Itachi demanded angrily, "You didn't bring Sasuke back?"

Sakura lips parted in shock. Itachi didn't know? Why was he so angry?

"No, they were too late," Tsunade answered eyeing the Uchiha with sudden interest.

Itachi groaned and tried to stand up, "Incompetents," he mumbled.

"You need to rest," Sakura said alarmed, "You shouldn't-"

"Who is it? Tell us!" Tsunade demanded now fiercely, all her good patience had vanished.

"Uchiha Madara," Sakura heard Tsunade gasp.

"W-what?" Tsunade repeated incredulous.

"We need to find my brother, as soon as possible,"

* * *

"He won't tell us anything more," Tsunade said quite infuriated that the Uchiha would not provide them with more information.

Kakashi looked quite apprehensively as he contemplated the latest news. Uchiha Madara… that couldn't be. It just couldn't. But then again, lately a lot of impossible things just kept happening. What had intrigued Kakashi the most was the eagerness of Itachi to help them to retrieve his younger brother. He had been almost killed and yet he was willing to go with them to find Sasuke.

At first he thought it could be a trap or a trick. It would be a good plan in which he could easily capture Naruto or even escape.

"I guess we just have to wait," Kakashi said sighing.

"No, no waiting," Tsunade replied as she looked at the copy ninja, "He said that he would have to leave as fast as possible…"

"What? Is he even in conditions to travel long distances?" the copy ninja asked quite surprised.

"Haii… thanks to Sakura he is," she murmured quietly, "apparently she has been doing some extraordinary hours in order to get the Uchiha to heal faster,"

Kakashi nodded quietly, "Alright, just let me know if something new comes up,"

Tsunade sighed as Kakashi stood up from the red-cushioned chair and made his way to the door.

"Kakashi…" The copy-nin turned around and arched a curious eyebrow, "You should go see him and talk with him. Perhaps you'll be able to see through his real intentions,"

Kakashi nodded and left pondering on Tsunade words. Somehow he doubted he could have a hint of Itachi Uchiha real intentions. Somehow he had a bad feeling about this whole thing.

* * *

Sakura sat quietly in the hospital cafeteria; she had a small mug of tea and was reading an interesting book on how to save chakra on a different channel then the chakra points. It was a topic that had been intriguing her.

She was sure if that she was able to do something of the sorts it would only benefit her skills. She knew that Tsunade could do something close to it. That she always stored a part of her chakra to slow her from aging. She needed to do more research and probably question Tsunade about it.

Sighing she took a sip of her tea and almost spat it out as she noticed the older Uchiha sit down at her table. She could see that the older Uchiha was wearing dark blue pants and t-shirt and that he had left his famous coat in the room. It was after all a wise choice. People would not react well to see a tall handsome man wearing the vestments that people had grown to fear.

He wore a blank expression as he looked down at the book she was reading then he looked at her.

Sakura slowly put the cup down and stared back at him.

"I need a favor," Itachi said quietly, almost in a whisper.

The pink-haired kunoichi stared back at him in shock. Was Itachi Uchiha asking her for a favor? Well that was something new.

Itachi looked patiently as the kunoichi stared at him with a look of incredulity stamped on her young features. He had been convincing himself all night and morning to actually approach her. Now that he done it, he was almost regretting it.

"Okay," Sakura managed to say as she stared at his dark orbs.

Itachi sighed and looked intently at her, "I need help… with my eyes,"

Sakura nodded slowly as she repeated his words in her head again and again. She knew he had a problem with his eyes but she had no idea that it was this seriously, or he wouldn't be sitting across her, talking about it.

"R-right… I-"

Itachi could feel she was reluctantly in attending to his request.

"I cannot bring Sasuke back without healing my eyes properly," he smiled a small secret smile that Sakura could not even detect in his face. He had dropped the bait and it was only a matter of seconds until she fell for it.

The pink-haired kunoichi blinked a few times as she stared deeply into his dark eyes. At the very moment that green met black, Sakura found herself captivated by the mystery that spoke through his haunting dark eyes. She felt like she was prying into a dark well filled with the darkest secrets.

Itachi could see right through her. He could sense that she was an intelligent kunoichi, but that her blinding bond with Sasuke that she still held to dearly was going to win.

"You'll give me your word... promise... swear ... t-that you'll bring him b-back," Sakura whispered scared that anyone else could be listening to their conversation.

"I you have my word, kunoichi," Sakura bit her lip nervously as she watched as he rose from his seat and slowly walked away.

She couldn't help but to feel a strange feeling on her stomach, and she couldn't quite ignore the screaming and protesting that her inner self kept doing either. Sakura knew that she had put herself in a predicament.

The two shinobi stood in opposite corners and glared at each other. The air was so thick that one would die if they stood any longer in the same room for the air was filled with the most deadly tension ever.

"Hn," the Uchiha smirked at the silver-haired shinobi. He remembered and he was sure that the copy-nin remembered it as well. Their last encounter hadn't been this peaceful.

"Well?" Kakashi asked as he was starting to feel quite annoyed with the way the Uchiha was smirking at him.

"I don't have the time to play around with a bunch of aspiring children," said Itachi as he crossed his arms around his chest.

"I understand that time is crucial, but if it is as you say, it would be for the best if they're prepared to fight against sharigan," said Kakashi, his voice was low and impatient.

Itachi stared at the copy-nin. He knew that the silver-haired was right. He alone would not be able to retrieve his brother, but associating with his kind would only delay him. He knew that the kyuubi boy was only going to slow him down. He was after all useless.

The pink-haired kunoichi would aid him with his sight but that was about it. What else could she do? Cry and scream?

"Hn, Alright," Kakashi eyebrow arched in surprise, "They better be fast learners, we've got a week,"

"Very well,"

* * *

Sakura walked through the empty streets of Konoha. She was sure that everyone else was already asleep. She smiled as she remembered the head nurse shooing her away, that she too needed to sleep.

Only if she could do that…

She didn't have a good night of sleep for far too long, and the latest events weren't helping either. The guilt kept coming, she had healed his brother. The one he swore to kill, his life… purpose.

Every night, when she finally fell asleep, she could see him. There weren't any particularly circumstances. Just his face, his silhouette, so stunning that she almost always woke up appalled.

_Sasuke… _She frowned as she said his name in her head.

She hated it, she found it extremely annoying. Not only he was bothering her when she wasn't sleeping, he was now stalking her into her dreams. It was her private sanctuary where she felt safe from the world.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Oh… Naruto, didn't see you there," Sakura replied with a small smile.

Naruto offered his own wide grin, "What were you thinking about?" he asked almost blushing and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Nothing," she answered quickly and forced a smile.

This was why Sakura loved Naruto so much. She knew he was not the smarted person in the world but he could read people better than anyone else. Her forced smile wasn't missed by the blonde and she knew that as soon as his blue eyes beam faltered.

"Naruto…" she started hesitantly and he looked at her expectantly.

"You can tell me anything, Sakura-chan,"

Sakura ran to him and embraced him tightly. Naruto looked surprised at the pink-kunoichi. She buried her face in his chest feeling his pleasant warmth. All her emotions were getting the best of her.

"I… I can't stand it anymore…" she told him quietly as she tried to fight back the tears.

She had promised that she wouldn't cry. She wouldn't cry ever again.

"I miss him… I miss him so much!" Naruto looked taken back. They haven't talked about Sasuke since that day… the day they weren't able to bring him back.

"I… k-know," he whispered, "I know, I miss him too,"

"What if… what if he'll hate me when he gets back?" Naruto startling blue eyes widened and he pulled her back gently so that he could have a look at her face. Her shy emerald eyes stared back at him.

"What you're talking about? Sasuke won't hate you," Naruto told her determinately, "He's our friend…"

Sakura shook her head slowly, her lips parted in surprise as she felt hot tears fall down her face.

_Damn it! I promised… _she thought feeling rather disappointed and disgusted with herself.

"B-but I healed him! I healed his brother!" Sakura said as she trembled in Naruto's arms.

"S-Sakura-chan… he won't hate you… I p-promise you,"

* * *

Sakura was glad that she had left her emotions out. She had been after all holding them back for a long time now. She sighed as her thoughts drifted back to her broken promise.

"I guess some promises just cannot be kept…" she told herself as she kept walking towards her apartment.

Suddenly, she stopped as her eyes spotted a dark silhouette jump between the roofs. She recognized him immediately. Uchiha Itachi.

Her emerald eyes narrowed in suspicious and panic quickly took over her. He was going to run away!

Anger quickly flashed in her green orbs as she ran quietly behind him. She wouldn't be easy on him. He was still after all in a weak condition.

Sakura had been following him for a few minutes. He seemed to be jumping around looking for something. She just couldn't see what he was looking after. Then realization hit her as she noticed where he was heading. The Uchiha house. Sasuke house.

Her steps faltered as she saw him jump to the little uncared garden. There was weed everywhere and the house walls that were once white were dirty, the windows were filled with dust.

Itachi stared at what once he called home. His eyes were fixed on the door knob; his crimson eyes stared at it in disgust. It had been long years since he had been here, and he kept no good memories of his last stay.

Sakura stared at the tall man as he stood still merely staring at the house. She wondered why on earth he was there. Did he enjoy reliving the atrocities that he committed?

She watched in pure astonishment as the older Uchiha fell on his knees, his hands clutching to the wild grass as if he was in some kind of pain. She brought a hand to cover her mouth as a loud cry left the Uchiha mouth.

Then as quickly as he had fallen on his knees he stood up and turned around. Sakura heart stopped right there at that very moment as she stared at his deadly bloodied eyes.

She tried not to breathe or to blink. Maybe he couldn't see her, but who was she kidding? The furious and murder-like expression that adorned his features deceived no one. He had seen her alright.

Itachi couldn't believe that she had the nerves to follow him. Then again he was the only one to blame, he had been careless. Growling inside, he tried to calm himself. Then sighing deeply and feeling his muscles relax, he walked towards her.

Sakura heart beat returned and this time it was beating so fast that she was almost sure that she was going to wake up the entire village.

"Hn… follow me again… and I'll kill you," Sakura gasped at the sound of his threatening voice.

She turned around and watched as he kept walking away. Only one thought crossed her mind. What the hell had happened just now?

Then as she was able to move her legs again, Sakura too turned to leave.

As she fell asleep that night she could only hope that Itachi's promise was one that could be kept.

* * *

**Thank you for reading so far.**

**I hope everyone was still in character.**


End file.
